This is an open-label, randomized, multi-center study in which 60 patients with anaplastic astrocytomas or anaplastic oligo-astrocytomas in first relapse will receive SU101. The primary objective is to assess the median time-to-progression of patients with anaplastic astrocytoma in first relapse treated with IV SU101. Secondary objectives are to assess the median survival of patients enrolled on this study, assess the objective response of patients enrolled, assess the safey of SU101 given on this schedule, and to descrive the health related qualityoflif